Dejando a un Lado el Dolor
by Pos-Chan
Summary: Por que todo le esta yendo mal a Yui Kusagani, ¿Acaso la petición de su padre le ayudara? ¿hacer una persona feliz de nuevo? ¿Volverán ellos para hacerla feliz?, ¿todo acabara como un cuento de Hadas? A veces solo se necesita un dialogo, con la persona indicada para que un milagro suceda.


:'000 no me importa si a nadie le gusta, yo seguiré dándole hasta el final beibei Oh Ches.

Pero en fin, adelantare un capitulo mas ya que es lo mucho que tengo de adelantado. Espero que les guste:'c

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La luna asechaba por el horizonte mientras el chico de cabelleras lilas miraba en s máximo esplendor, al escuchar la súplica en su mente del ser humano hizo caso omiso, pero cuando escucho el nombre de ella la que le había enseñado como comunicarse tácitamente, lo que es un ser humano, todo lo que tiene en su cuadernillo.

-"Yui Kusagani"-susurro el pensando en aquella sonrisa y ojos cafés claro que tenían un brillo singular, tanto a si com9o la luna misma.

-"Hermano"-se enderezo y fue en busca de su hermano, para contarle lo ocurrido. Al poco rato de haber llegado encontró a su hermano practicando con la misma espada que había portado Yui en ese lapso de un año, la ejercía con una fuerza increíble como si estuviera desahogándose con esto. Se podría apreciar el sudor recorriendo en sus facciones corporales tanto como faciales.

-"hermano"- interrumpió la concentración de este con la espada, este la devolvió en el estuche y le miro con una sonrisa triunfante al parecer había logrado lo que él quería hacer.

-"¿Qué ocurre, hermano?"- dijo con una felicidad que había impresionado a tsukito, pero este no dudo y dijo el nombre de esta, a lo que takeru se le había esfumado la sonrisa, y la sustituyo por una línea fina en donde se podría apreciar un dolor o preocupación.

-"¡¿Qué le ocurrió a esa hierba mala?!"- exclamo mientras lo tomaba fuertemente por los hombros. Y le miraba fulminante.

"Ayuden a mi Yui, en ser feliz, por favor"- Murmuro con el mismo tono preocupado del padre. Takeru retrocedió sorprendido y bajo sus manos de los hombros de su hermano, le miro incrédulo, sintiendo su garganta secarse.

-"¿Mi?"-pudo expresar con voz ronca sintiéndose celoso de inmediato, chasqueo sus labios demostrando su disgusto.

-"Si, el padre de kusagani, nos pidió que ayudemos a Kusagani Yui hacer feliz"- afirmo mientras ladeaba su cabeza algo pensativo del por qué su hermano reacciono, takeru relajo el gesto y le sonrió.

-"Al parecer esa hierba no se sabe cuidar bien tsk"-se estiro mirando la luna llena con su brillo, como el de Yui, tan singular.-"Al parecer nos reuniremos con esos bastardos, tsk"-hizo un ademan para disimular su felicidad, con un leve chasquido emprendió camino dejando a tsukito atrás con una leve sonrisa.

Los días habían pasado y Yui había mejorado levemente, tenía ya su figura normal. Y seguía practicando con la espada ahora que está en vacaciones su rendimiento esta al tope. La última vez tuvo una leve sesión con su padre por un pelo casi le vuela el pescuezo.

-"Padre, por favor te pido que me disculpes, n…no fue mi intención, no pude contenerme"-ella misma se quedó helada al ver dicho el verbo "contener" se tapó la mitad del rostro con su mano, y salió disparada para abandonar aquel lugar e ir al lago, rompiendo en llanto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? A pesar de haber decidido dejar de sufrir por ellos cada cosa que dice o hace les recuerda a ellos ¿Por qué?

El movimiento del mar, hizo que recordara aquella vez en donde casi pierda la vida, si no fuera por Hades, el rey del inframundo. Decidió darse un leve baño para decir que solo quería nadar, eran más de las cuatro y pronto anochecería tendría que hacer todo rápido. Comenzó a quitar su kimono lentamente mirando su piel pálida, se soltó el cabello. Y salto con furia hacia el lago.

Un clavado limpio y seco como diría su hermano mayor, dejaba salir sus lágrimas y la corriente le hacia el favor de llevárselas, la luna se había posado arriba de su cabeza en poco tiempo y ella dio un suspiro algo triste para salir.

Sentía que alguien le miraba y se escondió más en el agua. Mirando a sus lados fijamente ¿un ladrón? ¿Un asesino?, ¿Quién será?


End file.
